Historias de Pasión
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: Enamorarse, no es tan fácil.. Pero ¿Quien no ah tenido un momento de pasión desenfrenada alguna vez? Ya sea con amor o sin el. Historias de Pasión, cuenta pequeños cuentos con distintos personas, épocas y situaciones. Son historias llenas de pasión, deseo y aventuras.


**Historias de Pasión **

**Cap I: **

Hace ya varios años que Alice, no se justaba con sus compañeras del colegio. Lo que le hizo parecerle sumamente extraña la invitación del sábado pasado de una de ellas, a la cual no le había prestado demasiada importancia, ya que ella jamás había formado parte de su más intimo grupo de amigas.

Pero como la invitación se trataba de un teatro donde ella junto con otras viejas compañeras (las cuales continuaban siendo grandes amigas) participaría en un gran show a beneficio, asegurando que estaría lleno de sorpresas.

Alice, continúo sin darle la suficiente importancia; Hasta evito darle respuesta a ese e-mail, el cual el viernes por la tarde no había podido dejar de recordarlo.

Es así que al entrarle un mensaje al teléfono de su ex compañera insistiendo en una respuesta, Alice se sintió con la obligación de ir, y animándose ya que era por una buena causa.

Las horas de la tarde en ese caluroso y primaveral sábado. La hora se acercaba, y sus antiguas "amigas" la invitaron a un horario temprano, así se "arreglarían todas juntas" y hablarían un poco de sus vidas.

Las 7:30 PM se anunciaba en el reloj de Alice.

-Creo que ya es hora de salir- Se dijo así misma Alice mientras la puerta de su departamento se cerraba detrás de ella-

Mientras el viaje se hacia un poco lento, a pesar de que sólo llevaba unos 15 minutos llegar de una casa a la otra. Alice se hundió en un profundo suspiro…

Ella no se encontraba bien, un vacío en su pecho se formaba al recordar a su viejo y querido amor de los 14 años.

-Shun – Se dijo en voz baja mientras se escribía "Kazami" en su brazo izquierdo ocultándolo con sus brazaletes.

Tan sólo una parada faltaba para llegar, y Alice comenzó a sentir un pequeño sudor en su cuerpo. No sabía con qué ni quién se encontraría allí y si había algo que la hiciera sentir insegura; Esto de no saber que le esperaba, la hacía sentir fatal.

Unos minutos más tarde Alice se encontró frente a la enorme y bella casa de su ex compañera Chan-Leen.

¡Pero miren quien llegó!- Con una gran alegría y un alto tono de voz- Pero si es Alice

-Hoo..Holaa- Alcazo a responder tímidamente- ¿Cómo estas? –Respondió Alice mientras regalaba una sonrisa

-Pues yo. Muy bien- Dijo Chan con una gran sonrisa- ¿Acaso piensas quedarte en la puerta? ¡Vamos entra ya, que los demás de seguro querrán verte!

-Esta bien- Dijo Alice tomando más confianza y disponiéndose a entrar-

-Veo que no cambiaste en nada – Le dijo Chan, mientras la dirigía a la sala de estar donde en encontraba un gran y variado grupo de personas riendo y tomando alcohol.

Alice, simplemente respondió con otra sonrisa, hasta que llego a la sala y se encontró con la multitud de personas que la saludaron.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos, en los que Alice se acomodo en un sofá junto con dos ex compañeras que continuaban viéndose con Chan Lee.

A pesar de las típicas "preguntas y respuestas" Alice se percato de no hablar demasiado, pero si de observar a sus acompañantes.

Pues bien a simple vista se podían observar unos 4 chicos y 5 chicas más Alice. Haciendo que quedase un 6 contra 4, siempre más mujeres que hombres. Tres de las Cinco habían sido ex compañeras de Alice en la secundaria, incluyendo a Chan Lee. Las otras dos eran chicas nuevas para Alice, pero se trataban de las nuevas amistades de la universidad de sus ex compañeras, la cuales se trataba de chicas muy divertidas e ingeniosas.

Por otro lado, el grupo de jóvenes, en el cual Alice conocía a Joe, el antiguo y viejo novio de Chan lee de los últimos años de secundaria; Que apenas había llegado Alice a la sala, saludo con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

Los demás parecían también ser nuevos amigos del grupo ya conocido para Alice. Unos era moreno de ojos color miel y pelo marrón caoba estaba físicamente muy marcado, pero su altura no parecía favorecerle. El otro sentado junto a Joe, era el mejor amigo de él, Alice sentía que ya lo había visto en otro lado, su pelo era negro y sus ojos también, su tez era blanca pero con una suave coloración bronceada, contaba con el pelo bastante largo y arreglado, y una hermosa y tierna sonrisa que apenas Alice había llegado él le había enseñado mientras la saludaba… Por último y no menos importante, se encontraba un primo de Chan lee, el cual era muy alto y musculoso, ya que se dedicaban a la destreza artística y contaba con la misma simpatía y energía avasallante que su hermana mayor Chan Lee.

La 9:28 PM se anuncia en el gran y antigua reloj de la Casa de Chan Lee.. A las 10 comenzaba el Show, y sus acompañantes darían el anteúltimo número del Show de esa noche.

La llegada a un gran y luminoso teatro hicieron que los ojos de Alice brillaran. Esa noche ella se encontraba hermosa, utilizando un vestido de color blanco con detalles verdes en los bordes y unos hermosos zapatos de taco en color dorado, Su pelo semi recogido y unos aros a juego de sus zapatos, mientras una suave y delicada pintura cubría su aun joven rostro la hacían lucir sumamente fresca y sensual.

Sus demás acompañantes también lucían muy bien, con sus trajes de baile y destreza. Todos vestían de colores rojos pasión, mientras que las mujeres tenían detalles en blanco los hombres utilizaban sus bordes en negro. En verdad eran hermosos esos trajes y se les lucía muy bien en sus cuerpos trabajados.

La noche comenzó con una hermosa velada, apenas si las luces iluminaban las butacas muy bien distribuidas y con mesas para que pudiesen degustar los espectadores las riquísimas comidas exóticas que preparaban con él fin de que los donadores pasaran una hermosa velada y donasen grandes cantidades de dinero y útiles para los niños de los hospitales, escuelas, y en los establecimientos de adopción los cuales se habían venido abajo los últimos tres años.

La media noche se acercaba, y tan sólo unos minutos faltaban para el número de sus compañeros…

¿Sabes?- Una voz masculina sentada a su izquierda le resonó por la cabeza a Alice-

¿Qué cosa? - respondió Alice mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante-

Que el número de las chicas comienza primero, por ende tenemos un tiempo para platicar mas..- El joven conocido como "Taiki" se había atrevido a decirle, mientras Alice veía como su grupo de amigos se apuraba en levantarse-

-Que gracias- Atinó a decir Alice, mientras su corazón se aceleraba-

Disculpa si te puse nerviosa…- Dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo sin abrir su boca..-

Alice observo esta imagen por unos cuantos segundos, le impresiono el ver que él joven que estaba frente a ella se le parecía tanto a su querido Shun, cuado se estaba esa posición ; Y no puedo evitar enrojecer… Pero su "encantamiento" se interrumpió cuando el muchacho levanto sus ojos y la miro de frente.. No eran los de Shun, su color era oscuro como el cielo por las noches, y aunque brillaran como las estrellas y contaran con el mismo formato de ojos que su antiguo y querido Shun, no tenía su hermoso color caramelo y hacía enloquecer a Alice.

-No te preocupes, no estoy nerviosa- Dijo Alice saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad con mucha calma- Me llamo Alice…

Lo sé- Respondió rápidamente- Me dicen Taiki..

También lo sé- Ahora Alice respondió-

Si te preguntas porque me dicen asi, es por su significado… - Taiki atinó a decir.

¿Y cual es el "significado"- Le pregunto con sumo interés Alice, mientras pensaba que significado podría ser-

¿Sabes?... Dejaré que lo tu lo adivines…- Le dijo Taiki mientras guiñaba su ojo y se disponía a ir al escenario-

El Show había comenzado, las chicas estaban bailando con sus hermosos atuendos, llenos de brillo y coordinación, Un grupo amplio de acróbatas se colgaban de las telas de todos los colores de una arco iris, y unos 15 niños y niñas de entr años habían abierto este gran show, con unas hermosas palabras mientras algunos arrojaban papelitos de colores desde unas canastas.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar, una de las niñas tropezó, en ese momento Alice se encontraba cerca del escenario…

Ven toma mi mano- Dijo Alice regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la niña de apenas unos 6 años - No te ah, sucedido nada…

Pronta la niña de largas trenzas rubias, sonrió al verla a Alice, y sin emitir un solo llanto tomo la mano de Alice, mientras levantaba su canasta y se dispuso a irse corriendo sin siquiera decir adiós, pero con una hermosa sonrisa entre dientes…

- Señora.. ¿Me ayuda a mí también? – Una niña d rizos colorados con una gran canasta y a punto de caerse pidió ayuda.

En ese instante Alice se percato de que algunas niñas no tan altas les dificultaban bajar los grandes peldaños de las escaleras…Pero había algo de lo que Alice no se había percatado.

Al termino de las jóvenes, unos 3 muchachos con grandes bombos y un gran ritmo, entr5aron en escena, y entre ellos el joven Taiki quien luego te tocar varias notas, comenzó a hacer movimientos artísticos en conjunto junto con los demás amigos de Chan Lee.

El Show fue impresionante, los efectos de truenos, relámpagos, lluvia, fuego y viento invadieron la atención de todo el teatro.

Apenas hubo terminado el Show, Taiki bajo las escaleras al encuentro con Alice, la cual se veía increíblemente atraída por el torso bien marcado de Taiki y sus impresionantes movimientos en el escenario.

¿Te sorprendimos?- Dijo Taiki mientras se secaba con una toalla las gotas de sudor-

¡Claro que si! Fue increíble, estuvieron estupendos – Alentó Alice con una gran admiración y felicidad.

Tú también me has sorprendido – Respondió Taiki mientras indicaba a Alice que sería mejor correrse de allí si no querían ser aplastados por la multitud de gente que bajaba del escenario.

Un cara de sorpresa entro en Alice, mientras miraba totalmente desconcertada a Taiki.

Será mejor que me reitere- Explico Taiki- No me gustaría que una dama tan elegante como tú piense que soy un sucio.

Es que tú no me conoces – Dijo Alice riendo.- Tú no tienes idea lo tan sucia que puedo ser – Volvió a reír Alice mientras Taiki también lo hacía.

Por cierto ¿Ya Sabes que significa Taiki? – Le volvió a preguntar..- Pero como tú cara me indica que aun no, te daré una oportunidad más..

Pues si es por tu actitud, yo diría que Taiki significa "Niño engreído" – Alice respondió riéndose y en un tono burlón.

Erraste. – Dijo Taiki volviendo a sonreír..- Pero, como soy buen chico, te daré una pista… Tai significa "Grande"- Le respondió giñando el ojos

¿Grande?- Alice respondió mientras fruncía el ceño-

Si… ¿Acaso te sorprende? – Taiki se reía de la cara de Alice..- "Muy Grande"

Y Taiki se dispuso a irse, mientras saludaba a Alice con la mano. La noche se estaba convirtiendo de Buena, a muy Buena. En 5 horas la idea de pensar en un nuevo amor sin recordar a Kazami se estaba convirtiendo en un gran y saludable logro.

El cierre del Gran Show estaba acabando, y como el buen tiempo había ayudado los grandes fuegos artificiales se hicieron como el "cierre" de esta gran fiesta en el gran patio de entrada. La multitud de personas salieron al patio del teatro-bar y disfrutaron de los grandes fuegos…

Ten cuidado- Le dijo un Joe a Alice mientras le ofrecía una copa de champaña-

¿De qué? ¿De los Fuegos?- Respondió Alice aceptando el vaso, aunque ella no era de beber..-

No hablo de eso… Hablo de Taiki.- Joe echo un gran y largo sorbo de su trago dentro de su estomago-

¿Por qué?- Dijo extrañada Alice- Parece un tipo simpático.

- Claro que lo es..- Dijo Joe sonriendo- No es que tenga algo de malo, es simplemente que le gustan mucho las mujeres…

Alice comprendió que lo que su amigo Joe quería decirle era que no se ilusione con "atarlo" o tener algún tipo de relación seria con Taiki, ya que si se trataba de conquistas Taiki era muy bueno en eso.

- Increíble- se dijo así misma Alice…- Una vez que todo parecía ir bien..

Sin embargo… Pareces estar interesada en él ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Joe interrumpiendo sus pensamientos…

Bueno.. No creo que "Interesada" sea la palabra correcta…- Respondió intentando no parecer desesperada por un nuevo amor-

Si, tú lo dices Alice…- Joe sin ganas de "pelear" termino diciendo.

¿Por qué le llaman Taiki? ¿Acaso ese es su nombre? – Pregunto inquieta.

En verdad no lo sé. Se presentó como Taiki y así le adoptamos en el grupo..- Respondió Joe- ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso Joe ya empezó con sus juegos de seducción?

¡Claro que no!- Grito Alice un poco avergonzada..

Chan Leen y las amigas que habían acabado de cambiarse se dispusieron a unírseles…

- En un momento vendrán los chicos, están cambiándose para los fuegos artificiales finales- Dijo Chan Lee mientras tomaba a Joe-

¿Te lo pasaste bien? – Pregunto la nueva amiga del grupo Chiai-

Excelente- Dijo Alice recordando el impresionante baile- ¡Fue increíble!

Tan sólo faltaban 9 minutos para las 00:00 hs para el fantástico final de fuegos luminosos y el anuncio de la gran cantidad de dinero recolectado.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de temas que Alice no compartía ya que no estudiaba lo mismo, Chan Lee y Joe, se habían alejado para mantener un poco de intimidad. Dos de los jóvenes amigos de Joe y Chan estaban junto con sus respectivas novias, y Alice comenzó a sentirse un tanto excluida de aquella "reunión".

Pronto Dos jóvenes de camisa se acercaron a la ronda. Al llegar uno de ellos estrecho rápidamente sus brazos con una de las jóvenes confirmando su relación amorosa ante los ojos de Alice. Mientras él otro se dirigió directamente a ella…

-Bien, llego la hora de tu última oportunidad- Dijo Taiki el cual se acerco tanto a Alice, que la alejo de "la ronda de amigos".

No es justo..- Gruño riendo Alice- Apenas si te conozco.

¿Qué no es justo? Pero si hasta te ayude- Taiki respondió con un reproche.- Además tienes ventajas.

¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Alice extrañada.

Pues, contra más conoces a una persona más sabes de ella, y muchísimos más significados podrías encontrarle a mi nombre…- Tomando aire- Contra menos la conoces menos opciones tienes para pensar ¿No lo crees?

Muy astuto "Señor Grande KI" – Ella respondió en tono de burla.

Y tú además de linda, eres graciosa…- Taiki comenzó a acercarse a la cara de Alice, pero ella pego la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Taiki con una sonrisa..

Alice aun no se atrevía a mantener ningún tipo de relación con otros chicos, y muchos menos con Taiki el cual tenía un expediente de "rompe corazones" que a ella no le agradaba.

Tan sólo cuatro minutos y los fuegos artificiales iluminarían el cielo por completo.

¿Qué más tienes para perder?- Se preguntaba asi misma Alice mientras esperaba que Taiki trajera un par de tragos- Ya pasaron más de cinco años que Shun no esta aquí, no puedo seguir torturándome con eso-

La plena rebeldía se comenzaba a formar en ella. Toda la vida cuidándose de no enamorarse, de no tener ningún tipo de relación con ningún hombre, y muchos menos beber alcohol por miedo a terminar acostándose o acabar a los besos con algún joven una noche de verano, por esperarlo a Shun, el cual se había desaparecido de su vida tan rápido y sin aviso como cuando lo conoció…

¿Quieres?- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba con un gran vaso con una sustancia rojiza-

¡Claro!- Respondió Alice sin pensarlo, tomo el vaso- Me gusta su color ¿Qué es?

Un cóctel, de Fresas – Respondió mientras veía a Alice beberlo- Y creo que tiene bastante alcohol.. – Le termino comentando al ver la cara de Alice la cual no parecía haberle gustado…

No creo que sea tanto- Respondió Alice tomando otro trago para luego devolverle el vaso y comenzando a reír..

Taiki miro al cielo, y trago un poco de su "cóctel". Vio un primer fuego artificial y le señalo a Alice que ya habían comenzado las luces de colores en el cielo…

Cincuenta juegos artificiales distintos y veintitrés colores diferentes se lanzaran hoy- Comenzó contando Taiki mientras observaba a Alice mirarlos con ilusión y alegría- Y ahora debes arriesgar por mi nombre…

-¿Qué tal un juego?- Respondió Rápidamente Alice

Primero respóndeme…- Le dijo Taiki-

Tranquilo, mi juego tiene que ver con ellos.- Comento Alice mientras no paraba de reírse.-

Esta bien… Cuéntame-

Si yo adivino, tú tienes que usar por una semana entera tu traje de acróbata hasta para dormir, y no podrás ni limpiarlo, ni cambiártelo por una semana entera, ni siquiera para coquetear con chicas- Respondió Alice recordando su charla al bajar del escenario.

-Esta bien- Dijo sonriendo- Pero si tú pierdes. Hoy a la noche nos vamos juntos..

Óyeme, no te pases… ¿A dónde iríamos? – Dijo Alice entusiasmada-

Tranquila, todavía no eh ganado…- Sonriéndole- ¿O si?

Pues entonces prepárate a perder- Exclamo Alice mientras se alejaban del cierre de la fiesta-

Mira que es una sola oportunidad. – él respondió mientras le seguía.

es "El Gran Mentiroso" –Dijo Alice riéndose, ya que el alcohol ingerido anteriormente estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

Perdiste- Dijo sonriendo Taiki.- Ahora, vamos a casa.

Óyeme, era una broma- Dijo Alice luego de escuchar a donde él quería llevarla.

Y yo te dijo "una sola oportunidad"- Respondió cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza, justo como lo hacia parecerse a Shun-. Y la desperdiciaste…

Tienes la razón- Respondió Alice mientras lo observaba- pero creo que Taiki significa… Gran sueño..

Estuviste cerca, pero no exacta- él dijo bajando su tono de voz- Significa "Grandes Esperanzas"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Alice, a pesar de su poca noción por el efecto del alcohol, Alice pensó que tal vez él era su "carta mágica" al cambio en su vida.

- Veo que perdí, en buena ley.. Pero…- Dijo Alice tomando saliva- ¿Te molestaría ir a mi casa?

Los ojos de Taiki se abrieron. Jamás pensó que Alice lo invitaría a su casa.

¡Claro! ¿Porqué no?- Respondió Taiki.

Media hora más tarde, Se vio a Taiki y Alice entrar en el apartamento.

Bueno, esta es mi humilde morada- Dijo Alice tras cerrar la puerta-

Muy linda. Y muchos más limpia que la mía- Le respondió Taiki mientras sonreía-

¿No te cansas de sonreír?- Le pregunto Alice mientras se acercaban

Intento no cansarme…- Taiki comenzó a mirarla penetrantemente- Y tú no te cansas de ser tan dulce…

Taiki termino su acercamiento con un fogoso y desenfrenado beso. Las manos se posaron tan rápidamente sobre Alice que ninguna mujer podría haberlo evitado. Era la primera vez en años que Alice había permitido que la besen.

Un suave gemino salio de Alice al sentir el calor de las manos de Taiki sobre la piel de su espalda.

Ella se sentía confundidla, ingenua, débil. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabía que si esto pasaba a mayores, él seria el primer hombre en conocerla por completa. Ella nunca se había entregado a nadie. Ella siempre había querido entregarse a Kazami, pero los años pasaban, y ya no tenía dieciséis años.

Sin bien no estaba siendo como ella lo había soñado, si le estaba siendo completamente placentero, a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de torturarla con que a la mañana se arrepentiría por completo al entregarse a alguien que ni siquiera amaba.

Taiki comenzó a quitarse su camisa, y al notar que Alice era una inexperta tomo una de las manos de ella y la coloco en su torso…

Acaríciame- susurro al oído de Alice mientras le besaba el cuello…

Ella con temor, pero mucha calma comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del joven moreno el cual parecía guiarla para hacerlo sentir placer…

Cuando Alice acabó por recorrer el torso completo del joven. Él se encargo de desabrocharle la ropa interior. Sin que ella pudiese quejarse, la beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, y tocando con su gran y masculina mano los senos de Alice. Mientras esta se entretenía arriba, la otra comenzaba a bajar hasta tocar sus muslos por debajo del vestido que aun continuaba puesto en Alice.

Él placer se apoderó del cuerpo de Alice, ya sus muslos y sus senos habían dejado de ser vírgenes…

Ni siquiera ella sabe bien como paso, que acabaron en el cuarto. Y las manos de Taiki comenzaron a deshacer de todo lo que fuese ropa, tanto del él como de ella..

Pero Alice aun no se encontraba lista para que la viesen completamente desnuda, eh impidió que él le quitase el vestido el cual había quedado a medio camino. Pero no pudo evitar que se deshiciera de sus ropas más íntimas, y comenzara a hacerla sentir placer…

La hora de terminar con esto había comenzado…

Espera…- Susurro Alice, la cual se encontraba en plena agitación…-

¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Taiki mientras levantaba la cara y le daba un suave beso en los labios- Ya llegamos hasta aquí…

Es que jamás lo eh echo con nadie…- Le interrumpió Alice.. cerrando los ojos para ocultar su vergüenza…

Lo sé… - Le dijo él, mientras la acariciaba con ternura.- no tengas miedo…

No es que tenga miedo…- Alice volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras veía como él se acercaba a sus labios. – Es que yo quería ser de Shun…

Alice, si no empiezas ya…- Comenzó a hablarle sin darle importancia a esto último.- No podrás hacerlo nunca…- Y él levanto la vista…

Un silencio invadió la habitación apenas si había luz en ella. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ella lo pudo ver un ojo negro como la noche, apenas si brillaba, y el otro de color ámbar…

Fin historia nº 1

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de "Historias de una Pasión"

Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Os gusto mi tremenda historia?¡Apasionante!¿Verdad? Yo estoy que Flipo! Como dice mi amiga española: D Pues comento que estas historias son asi, varios "cuentitos" que son de situaciones medias candentes, algunas más tranquilas y tiernas, otras más apasionadas… Que se yo, se me dio por este tipo de escritura. Espero que les guste y me dejen algunos comentarios para ver que les pareció. Muchas gracias por su lectura.

Un gran beso y saludos. Atte: Aleca-Kazumi

**Los personajes no me pertenecen….**


End file.
